


The Sexy Time Disasters

by rimmeniall



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Neil being more comfortable with each other, But everyone is a disaster, Could also be considered, Crack, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor boys just trying to get it on, Sex, Sexual Humor, humor me please, pretty much, trying new things, we've all been there, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmeniall/pseuds/rimmeniall
Summary: Sex and intimacy in a relationship aren't always perfect, especially for young adults. And especially in college and dorm settings. Andrew and Neil are no exception.Or several occasions where Andrew and Neil's sexy times ended up going wrong.





	The Sexy Time Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I cannot believe I actually finished and posted this. This is my first Andreil fic !!! Definitely not the first one I've started writing and never went back to, but nonetheless !!! So here it is, in all it's sexified glory. And of course this is the one I actually end up finishing, but you know how it goes. I'm still proud that I got this done and posted, so I hope you guys enjoy the fuck out of it's tomfoolery.
> 
> And yes, the 6.9k word count was intentional. Though there unfortunately is no 69ing in this. ):

Neil's body hit the bed with a light bounce as Andrew gently shoved him to the mattress. Andrew followed, slightly ducking so his head wouldn't smack into the top bunk, and quickly maneuvered himself over Neil's hips. He wasted no time covering Neil's body with his own, both of them hot and vibrating with energy for more. There were small blessings when they had the rare opportunity of an empty dorm room, and this was one of them. 

Andrew's hands easily found their way under Neil's shirt, one hand petting up and down his side while the other roughly gripped his hip. His mouth latched onto Neil's neck, slick with sweat and thumping rapidly with the fast beat of his heart. His teeth were gentle against Neil's skin but his hands were a different story. A better one. Neil could already feel a mark forming from Andrew's heavy thumb claiming his hip. It only made Neil preen for more more  _more_.

The air in the room was becoming suffocating. All Neil could inhale was Andrew. He was  _everywhere_. But it wasn’t enough. Neil needed to grab a hold of Andrew as much as he had a hold of him. “Andrew,  _where_ -”

“Arms and up,” Andrew said as he moved his mouth away from Neil’s neck. It didn’t take long for him to find another home for it, this time in Neil’s own. 

Neil was only happy to give his mouth another thing to focus on. Andrew’s tongue easily slid against Neil’s in a familiar rhythm, provoking more hot breath to escape between the two. They felt like one being, their mouths and bodies moving with one another in one continuous motion. But that’s how it was with them. Neil’s body and soul fit to Andrew’s like a perfect puzzle piece, and Andrew willingly accepted him. Neil was more than grateful. 

A guttural moan built up in Neil's throat like a revving engine. It slipped out when their mouths parted between kisses, encouraging a strained growl from somewhere inside of Andrew's chest. It always pleased Neil when he could get a reaction like that out of Andrew, no matter how small. His hands itched to feel it, to grab on to it and never let go. He dug his fingers into the center of Andrew's chest where it was hottest and tried to reach inside, but he couldn't get through. Instead, he reveled in the heat of Andrew's muscles and held on with his other hand locked in Andrew's hair.

Andrew's own hands slid beneath Neil and cupped his ass. Strong fingers gripped and kneaded and claimed. Neil writhed in pleasure under Andrew's ministrations, taking and giving, and giving and taking. They worked as a team, just like they did on the court. Maybe even better, than.

It was fast and slow all at once. Andrew's hips ground down against Neil's, emphasizing each thrust with a rough squeeze of Neil's ass. He pulled Neil into him and Neil went willingly, wanting to do anything and everything that Andrew would let him. And he was letting him touch, so Neil grabbed wherever he was allowed to. He slid his palms over Andrew's strong shoulders, feeling the muscles there ripple with their movements. He grabbed a hold of Andrew's biceps and soaked in every flex with his greedy fingers. And he gently held each side of Andrew's neck as he deepened their kisses.

It wasn’t often that they got to explore sex and intimacy with each other like this. With two obnoxious roommates and a bunch of teammates who had a proclivity of ignoring the meaning of a locked door, privacy was a little hard to come by. So of course Andrew wanted to take advantage of both Kevin and Nicky being out for the day. Neil was more than happy to oblige. 

They were becoming more and more comfortable with each other every day, learning and growing from one another. Andrew was slowly letting Neil in, trying new things with him. 

And Neil-well he was just glad to have Andrew in his life. The fact that he was allowed to have Andrew like this, in  _any_  way, was a privilege and an honor that he would never disrespect. 

An overly eager thrust drew a heavy gasp from Neil. His and Andrew's bodies were working up a storm, their heat and friction building with each grind and pull between them. Andrew's mouth felt like lightning streaking across Neil's body wherever it found purchase, and causing his heart to pound like thunder. And Neil was ready for the rain. 

"I want," Neil said, choked out between gasps, "Andrew, can I be on top? Yes or no?"

Andrew's thrusts slowed down at the question. His chest heaved a little as he tried to catch his breath, but Neil could tell he was trying not to look so affected by what they were doing. It took him a couple minutes to calm down and think Neil's question over, but Neil would wait forever if he had to. He slowly shifted himself off of Neil and settled on his back. Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes. Still arms and up only, though. Above the waist."

Neil’s already thundering heart beat a little faster. Being on top of Andrew was something new that they were settling into. It was also quickly becoming one of Neil’s favorite places to be. 

He tried not to excitedly scramble onto Andrew’s lap but failed miserably, slipping on the bed sheets and nearly elbowing Andrew in the crotch in the process. Andrew scoffed, teasing and amused, and held onto Neil’s hips to help him get situated. Then the world immediately slipped away from him as they quickly got back into rhythm. 

So much was happening all at once. Biting kisses were hastily exchanged. Hands were everywhere. The friction between their bodies returned tenfold. And there were too many  _damn_   _clothes_  in the way. 

“Off,” Andrew said. His hands pulled at the back of Neil’s shirt where they had been scratching at the skin above his ass. “Yes?”

Neil panted against Andrew’s neck in response, continuing to kiss his way up his throat. A playful smack to his ass let him know that wasn’t a real answer. So Neil moaned a “ _Yes_ , Andrew,” as he quickly pulled himself away from Andrew’s neck to remove the offending item. 

He hurriedly lifted himself off of Andrew’s body, gripping the bottom of his shirt so he could rip the stifling thing up and off. He moved like he did on the court, wanting to reach the goal, forgetting everything  _but_   _the_   _goal_ , including that they were on the bottom bunk-

-And promptly smacked his head into the top bunk. 

The impact happened so fast Neil’s body acted like a harshly snapped rubber band. He couldn’t stop himself from the reaction, falling back down onto Andrew and right on his lap.  _Hard_. 

“Fuck!” 

Neil grit his teeth against the sharp pain that immediately blossomed at the back of his head, feeling like he had been knocked sideways. He at least had the quick reflex to remember not to roughly grab onto Andrew to brace himself, having landed on his forearms on either side of Andrew’s stiff body. Because Andrew was still beneath him when Neil nearly took his own head off in his haste to get naked. And his landing spot happened to be the straining bulge of Andrew’s dick in his pants. 

“ _Shit._  Andrew, I’m-” Neil tried to quickly shift himself off of Andrew but stopped when Andrew made the smallest of winces. “Are you okay? Everything just happened so fast and my focus was on just, you know, and-”

“Move,” Andrew said, but it wasn’t unkind. It was clear that, like Neil, he was more caught off guard than hurt or angry. He put his hands on Neil's hips and gave him a helpful, gentle shove off and to the side. Neil let himself be moved and settled next to Andrew, giving him what little space they had on the bed to recover. The pain in his head was simmering down to a dull throb now, but Neil knew that Andrew's groin would be feeling a stronger hit to its ego.  

A quietness settled around them as they caught their breath. The room wasn't filled with raspy groans and the sound of clothes rubbing together anymore. Only the heavy huffs of air being blown out of Andrew's nose as he gathered himself and the steadily creeping embarrassment from Neil's flailing sexual idiosyncrasies saturated the atmosphere.  

“I knew you were a mess," Andrew said, causing Neil to snort. He stuck a hand down the front of his jeans and adjusted himself, grunting at the touch. Neil felt a small tremor of guilt and mourning at the action. "And I knew what I was getting into with your mess. But apparently I had the smallest, dumbest bit of faith to believe that you weren’t  _that_  big of a disaster to drag me into it like  _this_.”

Neil smiled. “What would you have done if you did know?”

“Kill you before the notion to murder my cock could even be thought of in this universe.”

"That kind of sums us up, if you think about it," Neil said. Andrew turned an unimpressed stare on him. “And, well. I’m still kind of, you know.” He wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize that he was still in a state from what they had been building a hot second ago. Andrew flickered his stare down to the miraculous semi he was sporting. “Maybe we could have another go at it? Somewhere safer than this cock-murdering bunk bed?"

Andrew’s eyebrow twitched. “We could use Kevin’s bed.”

“Fuck you, now I’m soft.”

Andrew huffed. It was barely a sound, but Neil knew it was his version of a laugh. "Come on," he said, carefully sitting up. He reached out to cradle the back of Neil’s head and gave him a gentle shake. "Your thick head and my balls would benefit more from some ice."

Neil made a few teasing, reluctant grumbles about not finishing what they started, but let Andrew help him stand from the bed and lead him into the kitchen anyway. Besides, having Andrew hold an icepack to the back of his head while he allowed Neil to cuddle into his side on the couch for the remainder of the day was just as good as.

•••

It didn't take long for Andrew to heatedly push him against the lockers once everyone cleared out of the locker room.

"Are you sure we're alone?" Neil asked, welcoming home Andrew's hands on his hips. Obviously it would be best to wait until they were back in their dorm, but Neil just couldn't. Something had lit a fire in Andrew during practice that night, causing him to stealthily defend anyone's advances on him in the goal. Even Kevin's, to Neil's and everyone else's delight. He spent the last half of practice with heart eyes and a hard on. Andrew had caught on to it pretty fast.

"Saw Wymack lock his office," Andrew answered. His hands squeezed Neil's hips and gave them a little tug towards his own. "He had a bottle of Johnnie Walker with him. Yes or no?"

" _Fuck_ , yes," Neil said. Like he could ever say no to Andrew.  _Especially_  after that display he just put on.

Andrew pulled and then pushed with his body to pin Neil to the lockers, nearly melting into him. They started kissing like they were fighting each other for air, not even bothering to ease into it. Sometimes they didn't need to. But that didn't mean they disliked being softer with each other. That was one of Neil's favorite ways to spend time with Andrew. Right now, he wanted it like this. Because this was exactly what he needed. 

Neil asked where he could put his hands and Andrew's answer felt like a Godsend. Immediately he grabbed where he could, wrapping his arms around Andrew's torso and sliding them up his back. He reveled in the feel of Andrew's muscles moving beneath his palms and held on. 

The locker room was getting stifling, fast. Neil broke away from their kiss to suck in a breath. "You were so hot tonight," he said, as Andrew took the reprieve from kissing to focus on grinding on Neil's leg. "Did you know? Couldn't-couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Andrew only grunted in response. While Neil was gaining more confidence in being vocal and talking Andrew up during sex, Andrew kept to showing how he was feeling with physicality. It was still almost subtle, but Neil had become quite attuned to Andrew's emotions by now. He was learning and better understanding Andrew every day. And he may have noticed that Andrew was definitely letting more noises loose with every new time they spent together like this.

As usual, Neil's eyes zeroed in on Andrew's neck and plotted it as his mouth's next destination. He started below Andrew's ear, sucking kisses into the corner of his strong jaw, but making sure not to leave any marks. With every suck he soothed the skin with gentle licks and continued until he was sure there wasn't a patch of skin on Andrew's neck and throat that wasn't pebbled from pleasure.

A bead of water could be felt slowly sliding down the side of Andrew's neck from his hair, still damp from the shower. Neil followed its path with his mouth like he was dehydrated and badly needed to quench his thirst. By the way Andrew's body pushed even further into Neil's, he'd say that Andrew was happy to provide the solution.

"I want to get you off," Andrew said. The side of his head was pressed against Neil's and his breath blew hotly through Neil's own cold, damp hair. The temperature difference sent a shiver down his spine.

Andrew wasn't asking, so Neil knew there was more to it. He waited, pausing his kisses across Andrew's throat. A couple seconds passed. Then a minute. Then Neil asked, "How do you want to get me off, Andrew?"

Andrew squeezed Neil's hips. "I want to finger you," he finally said. Then he swiftly turned Neil around, reversing their positions so Andrew was up against the locker and Neil was caging him in. Neil quickly hid the surprise that wanted to cross his face at the vulnerability Andrew wanted to put himself in. He wouldn't question it, unless Andrew clearly changed his mind at any time. These were steps he was willing to try with Neil, and Neil would never take them for granted.

"I want to finger you like this," Andrew continued. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Neil said. Grateful. The word turned into an echoing moan when Andrew quickly slid his hands across Neil's lower back and straight down the back of his sweatpants.

There was an urgency in the actions Andrew took next, as if Neil was the one that had affected  _him_  during practice. Perhaps he had, just from getting so worked up by Andrew. That  _Andrew_  was turned on by  _Neil_  being turned on by him. The thought pleased Neil and made him want to give Andrew every breath, heartbeat, and inch of skin he had. His body melted into Andrew's hands and movements and Neil let him take whatever he wanted.

Andrew slipped a dry finger between Neil's cheeks, teasing the skin there while groping his ass with his other hand. The soft and hard contrast between the two actions threw Neil's already heated body into overdrive. He had an intense grip on Andrew's shoulders and his mouth had found its way back to Andrew's neck. Andrew sped up his pace and slid a leg between Neil's, pulling him closer so Neil could grind against Andrew's thigh. It was a small relief for Neil's aching cock, but he needed more and he needed it now.

Apparently Andrew felt the same, because somehow he had been able to pull out a bottle of lube and slick his fingers up without Neil noticing. "Still a yes?" He asked. 

Neil's answer was an immediately moaned out  _"Yes, Andrew"_  and then Andrew was pushing a wet finger into his hole. One of Neil's hands flew off of Andrew's shoulder and slapped the locker behind him at the sensation that finally slammed into his waiting body. It was like the crack of the ball off of the Dealer's racquet to start the game. And the plays were rolling out fast.

They moved together in frenzied sways, Neil literally in the palms of Andrew’s hands. He was losing control of everything that wasn’t Andrew and what he was doing to him. His body was lucky that Andrew was there to hold him up, because he quickly fell victim to the chaotic pleasure building inside of him. 

Andrew pulled Neil’s cheeks even further apart and slid a second finger in. At the same time, he leaned forward and started biting kisses into Neil’s jaw. They coincided with the pulse of his fingers, sending rippling jolts through Neil’s nerves. Their hips grinded together sloppily through it all. It was the perfect combination to push Neil over the edge into total mind-numbing bliss.

Neil completely lost the rapidly decreasing grip he had left on Andrew and fell into him. His other hand smacked into the locker behind Andrew, bracing himself against the impact of Andrew's relentless fingers. He felt boneless, weightless, but also like Andrew had crawled inside his body to take over. 

A throatily whispered  _"Neil"_  against his neck had Neil's hands curling into fists. He punched the locker three times, not enough to hurt but enough to voice the sensation in his head that couldn't form any words. The action shook the entire row of lockers, the metal sending vibrations through their entwined bodies. 

One of them began to shake. They were so close Neil couldn't tell who, but it flowed through both of them. Their movements against each other started to jostle everything in and around them. Especially the lockers.

The sound of something shuffling over their heads wasn't enough to pull them apart. Not even the sound of something heavy falling over was, nor the sound of multiple items following suit.

It was the sudden rain of Exy balls that were sitting in a crate on top of the lockers crashing down on them that did.

Neil looked up just in time to take one to the face. He yelped and pulled out of Andrew's grip, stumbling away from the onslaught of falling balls. He nearly tripped over a bench, managing to just sit his almost bare ass down on it instead. The action sent a reminder that Andrew’s fingers had just been up there and pulled an awkward groan out of Neil.

Andrew hadn’t moved from where they had been standing against lockers. He stared at the Exy balls still falling to the ground. His expression was open but vacant. He almost looked stunned.

They watched the balls bounce all around their feet in a mocking melody until they all slowly came to a stop. The locker room was dead silent.

Neil clutched at his throbbing face and broke it. "Jesus  _Christ._ "

With his luck, there was probably a bruise already forming beneath his eye where he could feel an aching sting. He poked at the spot and felt it quickly swelling up. Neil huffed out a sigh. He should be upset at yet another injury, but he was more disappointed that he and Andrew had to stop what they were doing. And definitely embarrassed that he sustained an injury from an Exy ball, not while on the court but while having sex.

"Only you would have the ability to somehow drag Exy into literally  _everything_  you do," Andrew said. He finally stepped away from the lockers and moved to stand in front of Neil. He grabbed Neil's sore face with both hands and tilted his head back, looking Neil over. "Are you alright? You're starting to bruise."

"I'm fine," Neil told him. Andrew not so gently tapped the tender spot under his eye with his thumb. Neil groaned a little, more in resignation than pain. "I'm definitely injured and it wasn't one of my finest. But I  _am_  okay," he insisted.  

Andrew searched his face for a few more seconds before he deemed that Neil was not in danger of dying and dropped his hands. "We should go see Abby, anyway."

"Did you get hurt?" Neil asked, jumping up to check Andrew over now. His hands went to pat him down but he stopped when Andrew shook his head. Neil still wanted to touch him for reassurance so he held them in front of Andrew as a question and waited for a response. Andrew told him he could touch, so Neil lightly gripped Andrew's biceps and smoothed his palms up and down the muscles. They flexed beneath his hands and Neil sighed.

"Later," Andrew said, and Neil sadly agreed.

Andrew held his hand as they left the mess of rude Exy balls on the floor of the locker room and walked out to their car. He even held Neil's hand the entire way to Abby's. It was enough to make Neil forget about what they should have been finishing up right about now. 

But Neil couldn't look Abby in the eye when he and Andrew showed up at her door for help.

•••

Eden's was, as usual, a loud and boisterous affair. Nicky and Aaron had run off to the dance floor as soon as they’d downed three shots each. Even Kevin had joined them, only after choking down five of his own.

Neil was sipping at his own drink, leaning on the balcony that looked over the dance floor. Andrew had gone off to get another round for their group of alcoholics to have ready for them when they decided they needed to be drunker. He could see them from his vantage point; they were definitely well on their way to messy.

The only one from their group not drinking their usual amount, or really at all, Neil noticed, was Andrew. And that could only mean one thing for him.

Suddenly he heard Andrew’s voice ask over the music from behind him, “Yes or no?” and nodded without turning around. Then Andrew plastered himself to Neil’s back, his hands catching Neil’s waist. Warm breath ghosted over the back of Neil’s neck before lips found their destination and he leaned into the touch.

“Do you think our merry band of idiots will be sufficiently oblivious after that second round of drinks?” Andrew asked, his lips pressed close to Neil’s ear. Neil shivered.

“They’re _already_ oblivious idiots,” Neil said, turning his head so Andrew could hear him. He pushed his cheek against Andrew’s mouth. “Why? What are we doing?”

Andrew kissed the corner of Neil’s mouth. “Because," he said, low and husky and barely audible over the noise of the club. He took Neil's drink and placed it on a nearby table, then he spun Neil around and pulled him in close. Their noses now touching, sharing each other’s breath. “I want you to suck me off.

Neil inhaled sharply. “Yeah. _Yes_.” And they collided in a messy kiss.

A club was not the kind of place for them to have sex in. So Andrew dragged Neil down the stairs, past their drunk, ignorant family, and out to where the Maserati was parked.

The car lit up with Andrew’s repeated pressing of the unlock button. Thankfully the parking lot was empty, so no one was around to see the way Andrew ripped the back door open and practically threw Neil inside. As eager as Neil felt to be able to do this with Andrew, Andrew seemed positively hungry for it.

Neil clambered onto the seat and watched as Andrew slid into the car after him. The sound of the door clicking shut settled something in the air. And the lights slowly dimming into darkness solidified it.

It was quiet, the only sound their heavy breathing. Then Andrew reached out and pulled Neil back in.

This wasn’t the first time Neil had blown Andrew, but it was still something pretty new to them. Neil was still trying to finesse his way around the whole thing and Andrew was still getting comfortable with it. For him to seek Neil out first only made Neil more enthusiastic about it.

He let Andrew take the lead. Neil made sure not to touch too much while they kissed and kissed and kissed. They slowly worked up to it with gentle caresses and soft rocks into each other.

Neil eventually ended up on his knees between Andrew’s spread legs on the floor of the backseat. Andrew unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock for Neil. Neil stared at it, mouth wet. His hands were balled into tight fists in his lap.

“It’s still yes,” Andrew told him. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Neil’s hair.

“Okay,” Neil said, and moved with Andrew’s hand as he pulled Neil’s head toward his waiting cock.

Before Neil put his mouth on him he wrapped his fingers around the base of Andrew’s shaft. He gripped it delicately and looked up at Andrew to make sure he was okay. Andrew gave him a small nod, so Neil gave him a couple good strokes. He tongued a little at Andrew’s slit, and then wasted no time swallowing him down.

He’ll have to admit later that maybe he was a little too eager with this. But for now, his mind, and mouth, was on pleasing Andrew the best he could.

Andrew’s fingers tightened in his hair and his hips gave a small jolt. Barely there, but permitted nonetheless.

It drove Neil to go harder, faster- _deeper_.

Spit started to drip out of his mouth and down Andrew’s cock as he moved himself up and down as smooth as he could. It made Neil’s grip on him slippery and loose, so he started to suck, hard, on every upstroke. Andrew grunted at that and began to breathe heavy. With every reaction Andrew gave him, Neil felt more and more confident and encouraged. So he pushed himself further.

Neil squeezed the base of Andrew’s dick a little and slid his mouth further down. His tip reached the back of Neil’s tongue without problem, and Andrew dropped his hand to Neil’s shoulder. His fingers clenched the muscle there, more encouragement that Neil was doing a good job.

But Neil wanted to do the _best_ job.

On the next couple of sucks Neil sped up and inched his mouth further and further down Andrew’s cock. Warm spit covered Neil’s entire hand, but he couldn’t care. There was no stopping him now, not even his own painful erection.

His enthusiasm had skyrocketed. He kept choking Andrew down, down, down. And then Neil _really_ choked him down, too far for him to truly handle, and he gagged.

Neil’s throat convulsed around the unwanted extremity so deep in it and his gag reflex kicked in at full force. He pulled off of Andrew’s dick so fast he smacked the back of his head into the car seat behind him. A coughing fit overtook him and spit dripped grossly down his chin. With every inhale he tried to take he gagged. He was vaguely aware of Andrew, with his cock still hanging out of his pants, trying to help him. He was, frankly, too embarrassed to let him.

And he felt like he was dying. Both figuratively _and_ literally.

When he was finally able to swallow and breathe without choking he looked up at Andrew from his pathetic spot on the car floor. Andrew’s eyes were wide, stunned. He hadn’t put his dick away yet.

“Um,” Neil said, his voice gravelly.

Andrew blinked. “You would be the one so determined to suck dick that you literally choke on it.” He leaned forward and wiped away some of Neil’s spit with the back of his hand. “Are you okay?”

“I think so?” Andrew pinched his wet bottom lip. “Yeah, _yes_. I’m fine,” he insisted.

Andrew pulled up the collar of Neil’s shirt and used it to wipe away the rest of his spit covered chin. Neil felt stupid, sitting on the car floor like this. After _that_. With Andrew above him having been a witness to it.

He hung his head when Andrew let go of his collar to put himself back in his pants. Andrew nudged him with his foot. “Neil.”

Neil lifted his eyes to him. Andrew reached down and grabbed onto Neil’s arms to help him up onto the seat. “You _are_ fine,” he said, and laced his fingers with Neil’s. “However, a little stupid.”

Neil snorted halfheartedly and gave Andrew’s hand a thankful squeeze.

A sudden, loud knock on the car window startled both of them away from each other. They turned to see their group of drunken idiots hovering outside the car.

Nicky pulled the door open and poked his head inside. “We need to leave! Kevin tripped over his own feet while we were dancing and made a fool of himself. Too many people saw and he started to cry.”

“I did fucking _not_ cry!” Kevin said from somewhere behind Nicky, his words squeaky and slurred.

“Yeah you’s did,” Aaron piped up from somewhere behind Kevin.

“All of you shut the fuck up and get in the car,” Andrew said, and pushed past Nicky to get out. Neil followed him, a little dazed, and climbed into the passenger seat.

When they were all sufficiently in the car, Andrew peeled out of the parking lot and drove hastily towards Columbia.

The car was quiet, save for some incessant sniffing coming from Nicky in the backseat. Then Nicky paused, and the car went dead silent. “It smells like wet dick in here.”

Everyone groaned in unison. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Nicky.”

•••

 Neil was running on so much adrenaline that it almost hurt. 

They just managed to beat the Longhorns in the semi-finals. And the fact that they did it on their home court makes the win feel twice as big to Neil. The Foxes are in the  _finals_. It’s an amazing way for Andrew to finish his last year at Palmetto.

Something about the combination of those things had flicked a switch on inside of Neil, and the electricity needed to run its course. There was too much all at once, building fast and hot. 

He knew the perfect way to let it out.

The Foxes were all celebrating in the basement of Fox Tower with the Vixens. Music was blasting and drinks were flowing steadily, but Neil's mind and body were elsewhere. Andrew's hand was a steady but heavy weight on his hip, spreading more heat through him. Neil was more than happy to be held in place. But there was something that he'd been thinking about trying lately, and now seemed like a pretty good time to do so. Everyone was busy partying, most already well on their way to being drunk. No one would notice that they were gone.

Neil leaned a little further into Andrew's embrace. The heat in his body doubled. "Andrew," he said, and the name rolled off of his tongue with shivering anticipation. He felt Andrew perk up beside him and the rest of the room melted away.

Andrew turned away from where he was talking to a very tipsy and oblivious Nicky and buried his face into the side of Neil's head. He hummed deeply and said "Neil."

"I want to go upstairs," Neil told him. His voice was breathy and barely audible over the noise in the room, but Andrew heard him. The tips of his fingers dug into Neil's hip in response, igniting the fire beneath his skin even more than it already was.

”Okay,” Andrew said easily, and tugged at Neil’s waist to pull him along. Neil went more than willingly. 

“Where you goin'?” Nicky yelled after them, finally seeming to realize that Andrew wasn't talking to him anymore. His words were sloppy and slurred, which Neil knew meant that he would forget they had even been there in the next couple of minutes. 

“To watch a movie,” Andrew responded, deadpan and sarcastic. Neil snorted, but Nicky accepted the response easily and let them go. Andrew removed his hand from Neil’s waist and swatted his butt. The gesture jolted Neil into moving them along faster. 

They practically raced each other up the stairs, the sound of their feet hitting the steps synching up with the steadily increasing beat of Neil’s heart. When they made it to their dorm Andrew’s fingers fumbled with getting the door unlocked. Neil hovered behind him, close to his back but not close enough. His mouth itched to latch onto the sensitive skin of Andrew’s neck that was bared towards him. Open, waiting and ready and screaming his name louder and _louder_ with every building second that passed. 

Finally Andrew got the lock to give and he shoved the door open. Without turning around, he reached behind him and tangled his hand in the front of Neil’s shirt and pulled. Neil stumbled into the room after him, ready to reach out and hold on. He kicked the door shut with his foot while his hands greedily found Andrew's shoulders. His aching fingers hauled Andrew into his body and he let Andrew push him up against the door. Before either one of them could ask, Neil answered for the both of them with a weighted and whispered, " _Yes_."

Heavy, gentle hands caressed and kneaded. Hot mouths were desperate, searching and finding and repeating over and over and over again. A leg was hiked up and wrapped around a waist, held by strong, needy fingers. Bodies moved with each other, frantic and _wanting_ so bad that Neil almost forgot why they were up here in the first place. 

Neil tore away from Andrew’s mouth with some difficulty and grabbed the sides of Andrew’s face. He smoothed his thumbs over Andrew’s cheekbones to draw Andrew, and himself, back in. “There’s something I wanna do.”

Andrew breathed heavily for a couple of quiet, thoughtful seconds. Then, “Okay. I’ll tell you if it’s a no.” 

“Go sit on the couch.” Neil dropped his hands from Andrew’s face and stepped out of their tangled embrace. Andrew just stared and raised an eyebrow. Neil rolled his eyes. “I need something from the bedroom. Just, go sit and wait for me.”

Andrew grunted but complied and moved to go sit on the couch. Neil watched him, a prickling sensation increasing across his skin the closer Andrew got. Before Andrew could sit down Neil rushed off to their bedroom on tingling feet.

With trembling hands, he quickly rifled through his drawers to find what he was looking for. When his fingers skimmed the item's material his heartbeat sped up and he started to feel a little sweaty. He stumbled out of his clothes until he was down to nothing and then eagerly slipped the item on. Then he went over to Andrew's drawers and grabbed something of his to finish off the look he was going for. Once he was satisfied and ready, he gave his body a thorough shake and then made his way back out to Andrew.

Andrew looked to be sitting patiently for Neil on the couch, his legs spread wide and his arms laying on the tops of the cushions. But Neil saw his fingers clench the cushions when Andrew caught sight of him and he immediately felt smug. He let Andrew take him in. Neil said nothing as he stood in front of him, wearing one of Andrew's jerseys and a pair of skimpy, black lace briefs that were more for show than for wear.

Then he said, "I'm going to give you a lap dance. Yes or no?"

Andrew swallowed and dropped his arms down. "Yes."

Neil slinked over to the couch. He climbed over Andrew's lap and settled his knees on either side of Andrew's thighs, but he didn't sit his butt down. Not yet. He swiveled his hips a little, slow, pushing himself forward into Andrew's torso. Greedy hands immediately latched onto the backs Neil's thighs and Neil keened. This was a new venture for them, but Neil felt nothing but natural. Everything _was_ with Andrew.

"You can touch anywhere," Andrew told him, sliding his own hands up to palm Neil's ass. "Just go slow."

Neil nodded his head so fast he had to close his eyes. Slowly, he placed his hands on Andrew's shoulders and smoothed them up to his neck and back down. Even slower, he started to lower his body to Andrew's lap, making lazy grinds with his hips. When he opened his eyes again he saw Andrew's own locked on where they were moving together. 

He slid his hands up into Andrew's hair and lifted Andrew's head. Then he leaned in for one kiss, two, three, and then synchronized their mouths to the movement of their bodies rocking. With each grinding motion they got hotter, and their pace turned faster and faster. It was almost too much to keep up with, so Neil decided to take it back down a notch. 

Neil pulled out of their kiss and quickly maneuvered himself around in Andrew's lap. Now back to chest, Neil grabbed onto Andrew's waist so he could hold on and continued his grinding, only a little slower. Andrew smoothed a palm up and under his own jersey covering Neil's torso and pulled him even more into his body. A small, strangled sound bubbled up in Neil's throat. He let it out and leaned his head back on Andrew's shoulder and kept moving.    

Andrew dug the tips of his fingers into Neil's stomach, while his other hand rubbed between the crease of Neil's groin and thigh. A sloppy kiss was pressed to Neil's jaw, and then Andrew whispered into his cheek, "I want to fuck you, yes or no?"

Neil keened and arched his back into Andrew's chest. " _God,_ yes. _Yes_ , Andrew."

Andrew started to slow their movements down. "Wait, _wait,_ " he said, squeezing Neil's thighs. Neil stopped moving and they both just breathed for a few seconds, calming themselves. Then Andrew huffed. "We're out of condoms."

"Go," Neil tried, still catching his breath. "Go steal one from Aaron. His will fit."

"Har har," Andrew said, deadpan, and pinched Neil's thigh. Neil squirmed. "I'll steal one from Matt instead. Imagine the look on his face when I tell him I used one of his Magnums."

Neil laughed. "He won't believe it." Andrew ground his hips up into Neil's backside, hard, as a response. Neil let out a garbled moan. "Just fucking get one! And hurry back."

"Yes, sir," Andrew mumbled, and gently pushed Neil off of his lap and onto the couch. Neil curled up on the cushion, warm from their bodies, and watched Andrew leave the dorm on unsteady feet. He felt a spike of satisfaction at that and grinned to himself. 

Not wanting to just sit and wait in silence, Neil decided to give Andrew another thing to look at when he walked back through the door. He hadn't completely seen what the lace briefs looked like on Neil, and Neil knew he would just _hate_ them. Still grinning, Neil turned around so his backside was facing the door. He got on his knees and spread his legs, then leaned forward into the cushion. He stuck his butt in the air, his skimpy, lace covered cheeks bared just for Andrew. And waited.

The door opened again not too long after Andrew left. Neil chuckled into the cushion and shook his butt a little.

"That was fast," he said, teasing. "Eager, are we, Minyard?"

"What the _fuck_ is that!"

Neil jolted around at the sound of _definitely_   _not Andrew's_ voice. He tried to scramble out of his incriminating position, but his foot got caught in the couch and he gracelessly tumbled to the floor. He looked up at the intruder, furious. "Why the fuck are you here!"

"My fucking eyes!" Aaron was standing in the doorway to their dorm with his hands clamped over his face. Neil was vaguely aware that he had just had his face down and ass up waiting for Andrew to come back. His ass that was barely covered in lacy material. He felt hot all over.

"Again, _why_ are you fucking here?" Neil yelled, mad, frustrated, and definitely a little embarrassed. The term "Wrong Minyard" had a whole new meaning now.

"I was bored!" Aaron said, a horrific tone to his voice. Thankfully he kept his eyes covered and stayed where he was. "Nicky said you guys came up here to watch a movie, not to do  _that_!"

Andrew then suddenly materialized behind Aaron, blank and stiff. Though there was a slight twitch in his shoulders that Neil knew meant he found something quite amusing. He wasn't sure that he himself did. "Did he attempt to wink when he said it?"

Aaron's mouth opened and closed, choking on whatever he was trying to say. "I-he- _for_   _fuck's sake!_ " He managed, throwing his arms up in the air. Then he pushed past Andrew and loudly stomped back out of the dorm.

Neil and Andrew stared at each other across the room in disbelief. Neil was still sprawled on the floor, and Andrew was still standing in the doorway that Aaron had just angrily vacated. There was a Magnum condom in Andrew's hand.

Neil groaned and fell on his back. He flopped his forearms over his face, feeling red and disappointed. "I can't wait till we get the fuck out of here and finally have a place to ourselves."

"I can't wait till we can finally have sex in peace."

" _Andrew!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Mm. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos !!! They fuel my dark ego. 
> 
> And come bother me on [Tumblr](https://echoesaspark.tumblr.com) !!! I've been an AFTG fan since 2015 and I seriously have no friends in the fandom and would absolutely love some. Also, I need help being motivated to actually write the other Andreil fics that I have played out in my head. (:
> 
> Thanks for reading !!!


End file.
